


Ping!

by SmolTownFangirl



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, but i promise its not, i just wanted to post something bc im not sure when ill post the next chapter of LNWSP, its a joke fic, its another tiwtter fic, thirty minutes to write, this fic seems serious in the first chapter, this took me like, twitter fics, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolTownFangirl/pseuds/SmolTownFangirl
Summary: Harley Keener @HarleyStarkHey, thank you everyone for the comforting messages. Me and Abbie reallyappreciate it, and I promise to tell everyone all my emberassing Tony storiesand everything once I feel better lol|THERES A BEE?!??!?!?!? @PeterBParkerDon’t drag mr. stark||Harley Keener @HarleyStarkPetey Babe you can’t stop me. Pepper gave me a Verified Twitter.I have so much power and I will us it.





	1. Harley is now a NY rich boi

**Author's Note:**

> jkfsahfjklasjkl yikes
> 
> this is bad but like
> 
> yolo

**New York Times** **_@NYTimes_ **

BREAKING- Tony Stark and Virginia Potts spotted outside Mt. Juliet, Tennessee 

General  Hospital. 

 

**|J.J. Jomeson turned the frickin frogs gay** **_@acowboybabey_ **

      Holy shit are they okay?? Why are they in Tennessee 

**|THERES A BEE?!??!?!?!?** **_@PeterBParker_ **

      ??? Mr. Stark what??  _ @IAmIronMan @SI_Potts  _ Is harley okay?? Is Abbie?? 

**||Guy In A Chair** **_@NedLeeksEatsLeeks_ **

             So you don’t know either?? 

**|Pepper Potts** **_@SI_Potts_ **

      We’re fine, thank you for the concern. Take this down soon, please. 

_ [Show More Results] _

  
  
  


**Tony Stark** **_@IAmIronMan_ **

Thank you all for your concern. This is a very trying time. Without elaborating a family friend has passed away, and all I ask is that you respect our privacy. 

**|CaptainAmericaStan** **_@Lucyintheskywithoutdiamonds_ **

       ?? ELABORATE

**|| Iron Man? Fe Man? He man.** **_@Takeiteasytakeiteasy_ **

               Did you miss the part where he asked for Privacy?? 

**|THERES A BEE?!?!?!?!?!?** **_@PeterBParker_ **

      We’ll respect your privacy, Mr. Stark. 

**|| Tony Stark** **_@IAmIronMan_ **

              Thanks, kid. Remeber, you’re on lab duty until i get back. 

**||| FLASH AAAAHHAAAA** **_@E.FlashThom_ **

                     ?!??!?!?!?!?!?!

_ [Show More Results] _

  
  


**The Daily Bugle** **_@TheDailyBugle_ **

BREAKING NEWS- Tony Stark and Virginia Potts spotted with two children, unidentified, attending a funeral in Rose Hill, Tennessee. Who are these kids? Who was this woman? Are these kids Starks? 

[Image.27984] [Image.3478950]

 

**|Tony Stark is Daddy** **_@Babbey_ **

       Jesus fuck, didn’t he ask for fucking privacy? 

**|Blue Boyz** **_@Darling_Diva_ **

       holy shit thats so fucking private why the hell would you take pictures of that

**|snatched that wev @** **_SpideyPleaseLOveMe_ **

       Damn, Jameson, intruding like that is evil. 

**|Spidey** **_@Spider-Man_ **

     Mr. Jameson, on behalf of Tony Stark and the Avengers, take this tweet down. That

     was a private moment between Mr. Stark and his family.

**|| J.J. Jameson @** **_TheRealJJJameson_ **

              Spider-Man, you’re a menace and a crook. Do NOT tell me how

              to run my publication. 

_ [Show More Comments] _

  
  
  


 

**Tony Stark** **_@IAmIornMan_ **

To clear up some things that the media has been saying: 

  1. Yes, Me and Pepper have adopted two kids, Abbie and Harley Keener. 
  2. Yes, we have known the Keener family for years. 
  3. No, neither of them are my biological children. 



**|Tony Stark** **_@IAmIronMan_ **

       Please respect the kids and their privacy. That is all we ask. 

**|| Tony Stark is Daddy** **_@Babbey_ **

             IVE ALWAYS KNOWN TONY STARK WAS DADDY

             BUT NOW HES JUST DAD

**|| Iron Man? Fe Man? He man.** **_@Takeiteasytakeiteasy_ **

              Yikes, my condolences to the family,,, hope those kids are ok

**||THERES A BEE?!??!?!?!?** **_@PeterBParker_ **

Are Harley and Abbie okay? 

**|||Tony Stark** **_@IAmIornMan_ **

                   No, they’re not. Stop by the lab after school, 

                   Harley needs a friend. 

**||||Spiders are scary** **_@ButILoveSpider-Man_ **

                        ??? WHO IS THIS KID WHY DO YOU KEEP 

                        REPLYING HIM???

**|||| FLASH AAAAHHAAAA** **_@E.FlashThom_ **

                          WHY DO YOU KEEP REPLYING TO PARKER

_ [Show More Comments] _

 

 

**Spidey Bi-dey @** **_ILoveBiderman_ **

_ @Spider-Man  _ do you know who these kids are?? 

**|Spidey** **_@Spider-Man_ **

       Yes, I’m pretty good friends with Harley. 

**||Spidey Bi-dey @** **_ILoveBiderman_ **

             What are the mysterious Stark kids like?? 

**|||Spidey** **_@Spider-Man_ **

                  They’re both very cool. But please don’t ask too much 

                   about them, they’re both in grief right now.

**||Shipper At Heart** **_@Phanfic2022_ **

            Do I smel,,,,,,, new ship? 

**|||Spidey** **_@Spider-Man_ **

                  Wha. What. 

**||||Shipper At Heart** **_@Phanfic2022_ **

                         Just saying lol

**|||Harry Osborn ** _@H.Osborn_****

**** ARE YOU SHIPPING SPIDER-MAN WITHA  KID WHO JUST 

                   LOST HIS MOM?? WHAT THE FUCK 

 

_ [Show More Comments] _

 

**Harley Keener** **_@HarleyStark_ **

Hey, thank you everyone for the comforting messages. Me and Abbie really 

appreciate it, and I promise to tell everyone all my emberassing Tony stories 

and everything once I feel better lol

**|THERES A BEE?!??!?!?!?** **_@PeterBParker_ **

      Don’t drag mr. stark 

**||Harley Keener** **_@HarleyStark_ **

**** Petey Babe you can’t stop me. Pepper gave me a Verified Twitter.

             I have so much power and I will us it. 

**||| I’ll fight god** **_@clankcyironman_ **

                       You,,,, you have so much power,,, 

**|TONY STARK IS A DAD** **_@Babbey_ **

      WHAT IS THE TEA SIS

**||Lover BOI @** **_killingmegently_ **

              THERES PROBABLY SO MUCH HAFJKSLAF

**|Harry Osborn** **_@H.Osborn_ **

       Hey, welcome to the rich boys(™) of NYC, please feel free to hit me up!

**||Harley Keener** **_@HarleyStark_ **

             Hey harry i absolutely fucking love you

**|||Harry Osborn** **_@H.Osborn_ **

                   Hjkdslfbjaksle i love you too omg

**||THERES A BEE?!??!?!?!?** **_@PeterBParker_ **

**** Hey ily 

**|||Harry Osborn** **_@H.Osborn_ **

he s my favorite inventor boy you know i gotta offer

_ [Show More Comments] _


	2. BITCH WAHT THE FUCK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley Keener @HarleyStark  
> First day at the New Place (™) and let me tell you. 
> 
> I am going to fucking deck which ever avenger ate my god damn waffles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fjaebhjaldjsl  
> big sorry im like this

**Harley Keener** **_@HarleyStark_ **

First day at the New Place (™) and let me tell you. 

I am going to fucking  _ deck _ which ever avenger ate my god damn waffles. 

 

**|Tony Stark** **_@IAmIornMan_ **

It was your sister, Please do not deck Rogers

 

**||Harley Keener** **_@HarleyStark_ **

**** Can you believe im gonna slap a ten year old and a 90 yr old man

 

**|||THERES A BEE?!??!?!?!?** **_@PeterBParker_ **

Harley,,, no,, 

 

**|||Spiders are scary** **_@ButILoveSpider-Man_ **

__  This is like the third thing ive seen the new stark heir say and let me say 

                   I fucking LOVE him

 

                           | **|||Harley Keener** **_@HarleyStark_ **

                              Thank you, i big lov e you

 

**|||Harry Osborn** **_@H.Osborn_ **

                 If you slap my favroite Keener I’ll cry

                           | **|||Harley Keener** **_@HarleyStark_ **

                               WHY IS SHE YOUR FAVORITE IM LITERALLY YOUR EVERYTHING OH MY GDO IM ABT TO SCREAM

 

_ [Show More Results] _

  
  


**FLASH AAAAHHAAAA** **_@E.FlashThom_ **

_ @HarleyStark _ is at my school??? He’s kinda cute too omg

 

**|Harley Keener** **_@HarleyStark_ **

      I may be gay but I don’t like assholes

 

**||THERES A BEE?!??!?!?!?** **_@PeterBParker_ **

            HARLEY OH MY G O D 

 

**|||Harry Osborn** **_@H.Osborn_ **

**** Harley Y E S 

 

**||Harley Keeners #1 stan** **_@ButILoveSpider-Man_ **

**** HJAKFBHAEJKBHJAKSDBFH

 

**|| Bitch @** **_mjones_ **

**** Wild

 

**|TONY STARK IS A DAD** **_@Babbey_ **

**** He’s?? A babye. Do not call him hot??

 

_ [Show More Results] _

  
  


**Iron Gay** **_@Thehomosagendaistheavengers_ **

So are we all gonna just ignore the fact taht Harley is flirting with @/H.Osborn and @/PeterBParker (Which by the way, anyone know who the last one is) 

 

**|Harley Keener** **_@HarleyStark_ **

****  Yes

 

**|Harry Osborn** **_@H.Osborn_ **

Would probably be best 

 

**|THERES A BEE?!??!?!?!?** **_@PeterBParker_ **

We’re not flirting!

 

         | **|Harley Keener** **_@HarleyStark_ **

            You’re a bad liar

 

**|Spiderly is canon king**

Bitch he belonsg with spider-man 

 

**||Spidey** **_@Spider-Man_ **

****  What

 

**||Iron Gay** **_@Thehomosagendaistheavengers_ **

1 2 3 4 I DECLARE A SHIP WAR 

 

**||| J.J. Jomeson turned the frickin frogs gay** **_@acowboybabey_ **

THESE ARE REAL PEOPLE STOP SHIPPING THEM 

 

_ [Show More Results] _

  
  


**The Daily Bugle** **_@TheDailyBugle_ **

Menace Spider-Man seen on roof of stark tower with unkonw boy. 

 

[Image.127849] [Image.041603]

 

**|Harley Keeners #1 stan** **_@ButILoveSpider-Man_ **

      THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THATS NOT @ _ HarleyStark _

 

__ **|Bitches get stitches @** **_Yikes-tikes_ **

****   Is home boy spider-man kissing the stark heir omg 

 

**|Iron man’s biggest stan’s** **_@butter_ **

       Sorry jameson thats not an unknown boy thats harley keener

 

**|Harry Osborn** **_@H.Osborn_ **

   And they didnt even invite me smh

 

**||Harley Keener @** **_HarleyStark_ **

**** We didnt invite peter either 

             Maybe you should learn to  LOVE ME Instead of,, you know,,,, 

              LOVING MY SISTER MORE THAN ME

 

**|||BITCH WHAT THE FUCK @** **_Caramels_ **

**** BITHC WHAT THE FUCK 

  
  


_ [Show More Results] _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what yall think

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up @ lovelylangst on tumblr


End file.
